La marque maudite
by CookiesHime
Summary: Et si la marque maudite, avait changée le comportement de Sasuke ? Et si elle avait juste augmentée son désir de vengeance. Et si le désir le plus important du brun n'était plus la vengeance, mais autre chose ? NARUSASUDAY 2015 !


Hello ! Voici ma contribution pour le NaruSasuDay 2015 ! Déjà que j'ai ratée l'anniversaire de Sasuke et de Naruto (désolée mes bébés l'année prochaine promis) Je ne pouvais pas rater la NSDay ! Non mais franchement ! 2 mais pas trois ! (Même si o dis jamais 2 sans 3 c'est pas grave).

Voici mon modeste OS j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Au début il n'aurait carrément pas du être comme ça. Mais je préfère cette version !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Orochimaru était un peu embêté... Sasuke avait quitté son repaire, avec une marque maudite qui a mutée...

Oui, le but de la marque qu'Orochimaru avait implanté à Sasuke était de renforcer son désir de vengeance, pour l'aveugler et pouvoir prendre son corps.

Mais... La marque à mutée.

A l'époque, le serpent ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était si important pour le brun, la marque avait juste augmenter le désir le plus important du brun. Qui était la vengeance.

Tout se passait très bien, Sasuke avait grandi sans problèmes, son désir de vengeance et de plus de puissance toujours aussi présent.

Mais.

Un jour, des ninjas de Konoha étaient venus chercher Sasuke, parmi eux Naruto Uzumaki.

Orochimaru aurait de se douter qu'il n'y avait pas de la rivalité entre les deux jeune hommes au moment ou le blond avait failli le tailler en pièce, alors qu'il avait juste prononcé le nom du brun.

Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke pour se jeter dans les bras du blond. Et il aurait franchement dû se douter de quelque chose lorsque Sasuke avait susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille du blond.

Et il aurait dû prendre peur pour tout ses plans, quand les joues du blond s'étaient teintées de rose.

Mais il n'avait pas fait attention. Et maintenant que Sasuke était parti de son repaire sûrement pour Konoha.

Il regrettait.

Parce que maintenant ce n'était plus un désir de vengeance qui animait le brun.

* * *

-Sasuke ?! À Konoha ?

S'exclama Sakura étonnée, ils revenaient de mission pour aller chercher le brun, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps ?

*NS*NS*NS*NS*NS*NS*NS*NS*NS*

-Je me suis présenté à vous en toute courtoisie, sans armes, alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas accéder à ma demande.

-Il est en mission.

Répondit Tsunade le regard sombre.

-C'est faux, je sens son chakra.

-Si tu sens son chakra, pour ne l'as-tu pas simplement pisté ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour une menace. Je veux juste voir Naruto.

-Écoutes-moi bien petit insolent, Naruto tu l'a fais souffrir, tu ne sais pas dans quel état on l'a trouvé à la vallée de la fin, blessé physiquement et émotionnellement, sans parler de l'état dans lequel il était en revenant de mission. Tu ne le reverra pa-

-SASUKE !

Tsunade serra la mâchoire, ces deux-là étaient ingérables, elle avait pourtant demandée à Sakura de distraire le blond.

En parlant d'elle, la voilà qui arrivait en courant.

-Naruto att-

Tout le monde était étonné, et étonné était un euphémisme comparé à ce qu'elles ressentaient

Sasuke serrait Naruto dans ses bras, ce n'était pas une simple étreinte, Sasuke serrait Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait, le blond lui ne savait pas comment réagir, il était très très gêné. Et sa gêne augmenta quand il senti le nez de brun dans son cou.

-Naruto...

Souffla le brun.

-Je suis, si vide...Et serré, sans toi...

Naruto frissonna, lui et Sasuke c'était arrivé qu'une fois, c'était au pays des vagues, pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient à grimper aux arbres. Ils avaient convenus que c'était une erreur et ils n'avaient pas recommencés... Sauf deux trois trucs vite fait contre un arbre ou un mur... Ok ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussis à s'arrêter... Mais jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé que Sasuke serait revenu de Konoha juste pour ça.

-Remplis moi...

Naruto allait répondre que lui au contraire était plein. Mais il se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, devant Sakura, l'Hokage elle-même.

-Hum... Sasuke.. Je-euh...

Il repoussa lentement le brun.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Conclu Naruto en se raclant la gorge.

-Vous croyez que c'est un coup d'Orochimaru ?

Demanda Sakura, en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

Le brun se collait au blond. Comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Non ça ne lui servirait à rien de faire Sasuke revenir à Konoha...

Répondit Tsunade, d'un air pensif.

-Je suis là.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Eh bien nous aimerions bien savoir pourquoi.

Répondit Tsunade.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

S'emporta Sasuke.

-SI PARCE QUE C'EST SUR MON VILLAGE QUE TU AS MIS TES PIEDS !

Le brun ne recula pas d'un millimètre pas impressionné pour un sous.

-J'emporterais ce pour quoi je suis venu avec moi loin de ce village dans ce cas !

Sasuke tira Naruto hors de la pièce.

La situation dégénérait

-Sasuke arrête !

Le brun lâcha le blond qui fut heureux d'être enfin écouté. Bonheur qui fu de courte durée quand il sentit les lèvres du brun se poser sur les siennes pour un baisser fiévreux. Ok il y répondit, mais comment quelqu'un pourrait rejeter le brun ?

Il senti les mains fines du brun tirer sur ses cheveux, il poussa un grognement.

-Narut-Oh mon dieu !

Ils se séparèrent, Naruto gardant Sasuke à une distance raisonnable de lui. Les yeux de Sakura étaient grands ouverts et son visage rouge.

-Je... Hum... Tsunade m'a demandée de te dire que tu devait garder Sasuke avec toi à l'intérieur du village... Cette nuit mais je crois que c'est... Ce que tu comptais faire...

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit à l'intérieur du bureau de l'hokage.

-Parfait, tu vis au même endroit qu'avant ?

Demanda Sasuke d'une voix chaude.

-Hum ouais mais...

Sasuke tira le blond. Hors du bureau du bâtiment.

-Sasuke arrête ! T'es fou ! Je croyais que tu avais brisé tout tes liens et que tu te consacrerais à ta vengeance !

-Donc tu veux que je requitte le village ?

-Non ! C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es revenu !

Sasuke mit ses mains dans les poches arrières du blond et malaxa les deux globes de chair.

-Je suis revenu pour te sentir en moi.

Naruto s'éjecta de la prise du brun.

-Pour le sexe ?!

-Pour ton sexe !

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est stupide et dégradant pour moi ! Pourquoi pas faire un clone et le transformer en moi t'auras une bite en toi.

Le visage de Sasuke prit une expression douloureuse... Naruto ne comprenait pas...

-Naruto...

Il posa tendrement sa main sur la nuque du blond.

-C'est toi que je veux...

-Tu vas prendre ton pieds et retourner voir Orochimaru je ne veux pas de ça.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci le baiser était plus doux, tendre, et même si au début Naruto ne voulait pas y répondre, il fondit, jamais il n'avait pu résister au brun...

-Je te veux toi et toi seul Naruto...

-Alors tu vas m'avoir...

Sasuke sourit tendrement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'Uzumaki D'un pas un peu pressé, ils avaient une affaire à régler.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement, deux corps pénétraient à l'intérieur.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, heurtant les meubles, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il replongea avidement sur la bouche bronzée, dominant le baiser. Il quitta rapidement les lèvres pleines pour déposer des baisers dans le cou bronzé, il sentit les frissons du blond et sourit, sa peau avait toujours le même goût. Il ouvrit la veste orange et noire, et découvrit le haut résille, un frisson le parcouru, il trouvait ce haut particulièrement excitant.

-Oh mon dieu Naruto...

Le blond offrit un sourire carnassier à Sasuke.

-C'est parti.

Naruto inversa les positions, il tenta de tirer sur les pans du kimono du brun mais ceux-ci étaient retenu par une corde violette

-C'est quoi ce nœud ?

Grogna le blond en tentant de le défaire.

-Coupe-le...

Naruto sorti un kunai de sous son lit et trancha les cordes.

-C'était une bonne idée.

Il plongea sur les lèvres fines, les mordillant, les léchant, bon dieu ce que les lèvres de Sasuke étaient bonnes à embrasser.

Il quitta les lèvres pour le cou où il déposa des suçons bien voyants, autrefois Sasuke se serai plain mais pas ce soir. Ce soir quelque chose de neuf se créait. Ils le savaient tout les deux.

Naruto descendait toujours plus bas, Sasuke frissonnait, il ondulait du bassin tout en poussant Naruto vers sa verge tendue, il voulait tellement sentir les lèvres du blond autours de lui, presque autant qu'il voulait sentir Naruto en lui, le voir déchaîner sa rage contenue, en lui recevoir sa haine, tout comme le blond avait voulu recevoir la sienne. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment...

-Na... Ruto. Prends-moi...

Le blond releva le visage vers Sasuke, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillant de désir... Il n'allait pas se faire prier pour le prendre.

Il lècha ses doigts pour les humidifier.

-Non ! Sois sec violent, Naruto on verra un autre jour pour la tendresse. Fais-moi hurler !

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ce serait douloureux, et Sasuke n'avait pas les capacité de régénération de kyubi...

-Baises-moi...

Le regard déterminé du brun le rassura quelque peu.

Il baissa son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en voyant le membre imposant, Naruto avait vraiment grandi.

-T'es toujours sûr ?

Demanda Naruto, en étalant un peu de pré-sperme sur sa verge.

-Dépêche, ton idée de clone me plaît beaucoup, et je vais l'utiliser si tu ne t'enfonce pas maintenant en moi.

Naruto sourit et s'enfonça lentement dans le corps serré tu brun, le brun poussa un hurlement entre le plaisir et la douleur, il semblerait qu'un séjour chez le serpent ai donné de nouveau penchants à un certain brun.

Il réussi à s'enfoncer complètement et patienta, le temps que le brun s'habitue à se présence, et aussi qu'il reprenne ses esprits, parce qu'il aurait pu jouir sur l'instant.

Il commença ses vas-et-viens d'abords, lent et doux, puis de plus en plus rapides, il cherchait cette tâche, qui ferait hurler le brun de plaisir.

Il sentait Naruto aller et venir en lui, il aurait pu jouir maintenant, il le sentait, mais le blond n'était pas encore perdu, c'est ce qu'il voulait sentir, le blond s'abandonner en lui.

Une vague de plaisir l'envahi, il poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les autres, oui c'est là...

-Naruto... Plus !

Le blond sourit, il commença ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants, il ne se concentrait que sur ses mouvements, il n'entendait que les gémissements du brun, plus rien ne comptait, il voulait le faire hurler.

Ça y est, le blond s'était abandonné.

Des gémissements emplirent la pièce, et sûrment même qu'on les entendaient en dehors de l'appartement. Mais ils s'en fichaient, enfin ils se retrouvaient. Plus rien d'autre ne comptaient qu'eux, que leurs plaisir.

Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un ultime baiser...

Naruto se réveilla seul, la fenêtre était ouverte et laissait donc passer la lumière du soleil. Le blond grogna et retourna sous ses couvertures.

Attendez... Seul ?

Ce il n'avait pas rêvé si ?

Il entendit un bruit dans le salon, il quitta rapidement ses couvertures, et se précipita dans le salon.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun se retourna vers lui, le regard froid, complètement différent de celui qu'il avait eu la veille.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui j'ai accompli mon objectif, maintenant il faut que je retrouve Itachi.

-Ton... Objectif ? Alors c'était ça, un objectif ?! C'est tout ?! Tu va repartir avec Orochimaru, et ne jamais revenir ?! Je t'aiderais, Tsunade t'aideras aussi, tu peux lui faire confiance ! Tu peux nous faire confiance, Avec Sakura et Kakashi, l'équipe 7 enfin réunis !

-Je ne peux pas évoluer dans ce village.

-SI ! Tu peux évoluer, tu peux acquérir toute la puissance dont tu aura besoin, on s'entraînera ensemble ! Nous deviendrons forts et-

-Je n'ai pas besoin de « nous »

-Et cette nuit ?

Sasuke ne su pas quoi répondre...

-Je... Naruto j'ai ça à accomplir seul.

Naruto baissa la tête, il comprenait...

-Tu reviendra à Konoha après ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il semblait hésiter à partir ou à rester.

Naruto regardait le brun à la fenêtre, une larme roulant sur sa joue, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Sasuke de réaliser sa vengeance...

Il senti une main relever son visage avec douceur, et une paire de lèvre se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

Il répondit à ce baiser, d'une infinie douceur, il sentait tout les sentiments qu'éprouvait Sasuke.

Avec eux, Pas besoin de mots.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu j'ai essayée de faire du Dirty talking mais je crois que c'est pas mon truc ;_; enfin bref ! j'espère quand même que ça plaît !

Pour les personnes qui lisent Colocataires, je posterais la réécriture à partir de la semaine prochaine ! (ça change un peu genre y'a des nouveaux trucs et tout ! c'est cool vous verrez ! )


End file.
